


Just You Wait Till My Husband Gets Home!

by roe87



Series: Steve and Bucky Do Roleplay [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: A dastardly villain, Betty Boop - Freeform, Blackmail, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is the dame, Butt Plugs, Damsels in Distress, Debauchery, Domination, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Married Couple, Mutual Non-Con, Non-Con Roleplay, Overacting, POV Steve Rogers, Pet Names, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prearranged non con, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravishment, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sordid Fantasy, Steve Rogers-centric, Top Steve Rogers, breaking character in good humor, romp, vintage pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: "Steve, remember how hot that Betty Boop was? Remember how she was always this damsel in distress, and everyone wanted to fuck her?""Yeah, Buck. I remember.""Well... How 'bout I play Betty, and you play all the guys who fuck me?"





	1. A Very Wicked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, yes. This happened. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I've totally over-tagged this, just to be on the safe side.
> 
> Also i figured this would take place in a time post-CW where everything is chill and everyone's happy, because. 
> 
> ~ ~ ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wicked landlord preys on poor innocent 'Betty', who is home alone and behind on the rent.

~ ~ ~

 

Steve walked up to the door, paused to adjust his tie, tight around his neck. The starched collar of his shirt was stiff, and Steve pulled on it a little as he breathed in quietly.

_Here goes._

He raised his fist and banged on the door. “Betty!” he demanded. “You home? It's your landlord.”

There was a clatter in the room, and a voice singsonged, “Just a minute, mister!”

Steve stilled, surprised. That was Bucky's voice, but doing his New York dame accent, and Steve hadn't heard him do that in a helluva long time.

Before he could react, the door swung inward and they stood face to face.

Bucky's face split into a grin and he swiftly shut the door again, snorting a laugh. It'd been barely a flash, but seeing Bucky in a red dress with a white apron, his dark hair all loose and his lips red, Steve's breath caught, and his dick was _very_ interested.

Steve cleared his throat and leaned close to the door seam. “Why're you laughing, jerk?”

“I'm sorry!” Bucky's voice brimmed with laughter. “It's... it's the 'tache!”

Steve raised his fingers, feeling gently at the fake black moustache stuck to his top lip. “You want me to get rid of it?”

“No, no!” Bucky insisted. “You're the evil landlord, you have a 'tache. Just... gimme a sec.”

Bucky went quiet on the other side, and Steve waited patiently.

“Okay, start again,” Bucky instructed.

Steve rolled his eyes, but did as Bucky wanted. He banged on the door. “Betty! It's your landlord. Now, open up!”

The door opened, and this time Bucky leaned against it, letting Steve look his fill. He wore a red mini dress with off the shoulder straps and a sweetheart neckline, barely containing his broad shoulders and muscled chest. The tiny white apron around his waist was frilled, and below the hem of his dress his legs were bare, feet in soft-looking red slippers with pom-poms on the open toes. As Steve's eyes travelled back up Bucky's legs, he spotted a glimpse of black and red lace peeping out under the hem of his dress. Garters, his mind supplied, his dick swelling at the thought.

“Gee, mister,” Bucky said in a soft, breathy voice, “I wasn't expecting you until the end of the month.”

Steve dragged his gaze up, saw Bucky smile at him, his lips red with lipstick. There was a little rouge on his cheeks, and dark eyeliner smudged around his blue eyes. He must've styled his hair or something, as it sat in neat, soft waves. He looked absolutely stunning.

Not that Bucky didn't always look stunning, and Steve had seen him play around with make-up before, but... never like _this_.

Bucky's smile faded. “You okay?” he asked quietly.

Steve snapped out of it quick. “Yes. Yes, _very okay_.” He paused to get back into character, and smiled in what he hoped was a sly, leering manner. “You're a real looker, Betty. What're you doing home alone?”

Bucky blinked back at him, then broke into an easy smile as he ducked his head modestly. “My husband is out at work, mister.”

“Oh, is that right?” Steve stepped forward, forcing Bucky to make way for him as he entered. When Bucky stepped back from the door, Steve noticed he had a small feather duster in his hand, although it looked more designed for play than for house-work.

An image of Bucky dusting their apartment, strutting around in his little dress, came to Steve's mind. Maybe he'd make Bucky do that later.

“Wait, mister,” Bucky said, voice all breathy again, “you can't just waltz in here, y'know. This is my home.”

“And I'm your landlord,” Steve replied coolly, moving into the room and kicking the door closed behind him. “I can do what I want, especially with a pretty little dame like you.” He lowered a hand to his cock, adjusting himself through his pants. Steve was pleased to see Bucky's eyes follow the movement, red lips parting slightly as he watched.

Steve grinned, and next he raised both hands to his tie, loosening it roughly and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt.

He hoped Bucky was enjoying the performance.

Bucky took a deep breath in, his sculpted chest straining against the tight bodice of his dress. “Oh, wait,” he pleaded, “you gotta give me more time. I'll get you the money, mister, I promise.”

“You're already overdue.” Steve slid his suit jacket off, threw it to the side.

Bucky dropped his feather duster and made a show of fanning himself in an exaggerated manner, the metal of his left hand catching the light from the bedside lamps. “Now, you just hold on a second, mister... Sir,” Bucky said. “I'm sure I got a little stashed away. Wait right there!” He turned, skirts twirling, and sashayed over to the dresser.

Steve had always loved the way Bucky walked, that purposeful step and the swing in his hips, but seeing him strut in a dress and heeled mules was really something else.

Bucky opened one of the middle drawers, bending at the waist as he leaned forward, skirt hiking up to fully reveal the garters on his perfectly straight pins, held up by lacy black suspenders. Steve stared openly as Bucky pretended to rifle through the drawer.

“I'm sure I got _something_ for you, mister,” Bucky said, bending over a little more. “You just stay right there. Don't you come over here or nothin'.”

Steve guessed that was his cue. He moved in slow, allowing his footsteps to land heavily so Bucky would hear him approach. If Bucky wanted to move away he'd have plenty of time to do so, but he stayed, even stuck his ass out in invitation. Steve stepped right in behind Bucky and laid his hands over the rounded swell of his ass.

Bucky let out a breathy gasp, pushing back on Steve's hands. “What're you doing, mister? I said I got something for you...”

Steve smiled to himself. “I got something for you too, little lady.” He pushed his crotch against Bucky's ass, letting him feel how hard he was.

“Oh,” Bucky breathed out, straightening up and leaning his body into Steve. He flicked his long hair to the side, looking at Steve over his shoulder and pouting his lips. “You're a bad, bad man, Sir.”

Steve almost forgot how to breathe. Damn, Bucky was good at this. He swallowed, desperately wanting to close the short distance and kiss Bucky on his shiny red lips, but he did his best to stay in character. Bucky had given him strict instructions about what he wanted Steve to do.

“I'm bad, huh?” Steve rasped close to Bucky's ear. “Then tell me what a sweet lil' dame like you is doing all dressed up like this?” He felt over Bucky's ass, hands groping his thighs, feeling the suspenders under the dress. Steve pulled at one, let it snap back onto Bucky's skin, eliciting a gasp.

“It's for my husband,” Bucky protested, “not for you.” He pressed himself against Steve enough that Steve had to plant his feet more firmly.

“What's the point getting all dolled up when he's not even here?” Steve lifted the hem of the dress, got his hands under there and groped greedily. He didn't know exactly what Bucky was wearing, but it felt like frilly, skimpy panties. Steve cupped a hand over Bucky's erection, straining against the tight material. He grunted softly as Steve felt him up, rocking his hips into Steve's hand. He was clearly into this.

“Tell you what,” Steve said lowly, “I'd be willing to come to an arrangement between you and me.”

“An arrangement?” Bucky asked innocently.

“Yeah, doll. You lay down for me, and I'll let you pay me at the end of the month instead.”

“Oh,” Bucky gasped, “but... but I can't, I'm married!”

Steve nearly chuckled, but managed to stay in character. “And your husband ain't home.” He squeezed Bucky's fat dick, making him gasp for real.

“Oh... oh, you...” Bucky tilted his neck, offering himself so Steve could lean in and nip at his skin. “You're a real wicked landlord, mister.”

“Sure am.” Steve sucked on Bucky's neck, inhaling the scent of him mixed with a floral fragrance like a dame would wear. He was so turned on, he couldn't wait any longer. “What d'ya say we move this to the bed?” He guided Bucky away from the dresser and turned them, slowly but firmly walking him to the large double bed.

“Oh! You'll never get away with this.” Bucky's hands came up to Steve's chest, pretending to resist.

“Trust me, doll, I know how this plays out,” Steve told him. He pushed Bucky to the bed, gentle but firm, and Bucky went down easily, crumpling onto the mattress with one hand to his forehead, dark hair haloed out around him.

“Such a wicked landlord,” he declared, eyes watching Steve from under the back of his hand, a small smile on his lips.

Steve smiled back, breaking character briefly to murmur, “You're a real knock-out, y'know that?”

Bucky hummed in approval, then twitched the fingers of his other hand in a _come at me_ gesture.

Steve's smile turned into a grin. He dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed, pushing Bucky's legs apart. The black garters with red detail were revealed, and Steve leaned in to fondle them, run his thumbs under the elastic as his fingers dug into the meat of Bucky's thighs.

Bucky whimpered when Steve ran his tongue over his skin, tracing the edge of one suspender all the way up his thigh until Bucky shuddered pleasurably. Steve reached for the hem of Bucky's dress. “What you got on under here, doll?”

He adored skirts, everything was just so easy to get at, even if he'd never had much practise in the past. His hands only shook a little as he lifted Bucky's skirt up, revealing what he wore underneath; a black satin suspender belt, and tiny black lacy panties with silky red bows on the sides. His cock was fully hard, straining against the lace panties.

Steve exhaled shakily. “Well, now. That's a floozy little get up, ain't it. Look at you.” He pushed the skirt out of his way, and leaned in to close his lips over the head of Bucky's cock in a kiss, revelling in the breathy moan Bucky made. “That feel good?” Steve moved his mouth lower, kissing down the length of his cock through the fabric, then mouthing wetly at his tight balls.

Bucky writhed under him, and Steve was just about to pull at the panties to remove them, when he realised that the silky bows on each side were more than just decorative.

“What do we have here?” he purred, tugging on one bow until it came undone, loosening the panties and freeing Bucky's erection. “My little floozy. Ain't you good for me.” Steve didn't bother undoing the other bow, simply moved the panties to one side. He wrapped a hand around Bucky's hard cock, pumping it slowly and swiping his thumb over the head with each stroke. Bucky spread his legs on a moan, fingers gripping the bedsheets.

Steve brought his other hand to Bucky's ass, fingers brushing over the soft silicone end of a butt plug showing. He recognised it; one of Bucky's favorites to prep with.

“What's this, huh?” He carefully got a hold of the T-shaped end, smooth and rubbery to the touch, just the perfect fit to nestle in the crease between his buttocks. Steve twisted the plug a little, loosening it. Bucky tensed, gasping as Steve began to move the plug inside him.

“My husband put it there,” he managed between gasps.“You can't take it out, he'll know.”

Steve grinned as Bucky shifted his hips to give him better access, drawing his knees up. Everything about his body language told Steve how much he wanted this.

“Guess I'll just have to put it back once I'm done filling you up, doll.” He angled the plug, knowing its curved tip would nail Bucky's prostate easily, and watched his partner tense and shudder on a moan. Precome glistened at the tip of his cock, bobbing gently on his abdomen over the suspender belt.

Steve closed his fist around Bucky's cock, smearing the precome there and jacked him slowly. Bucky groaned, pushing down on the plug like he couldn't get enough.

“Let's see how many times you come for me,” Steve said, moving the plug in Bucky's ass, circling it on his prostate.

Bucky cried out, hands fisting in the bed sheets. “Oh, oh fuck!” he gasped, mouth open and eyes screwed shut.

Steve watched him, loved watching Bucky come undone, arching his back and pushing down. His body shuddered as he came, big white ropes of come erupting from his cock. Steve kept the plug stimulating Bucky's sweet spot as he milked his cock of his release. He loved seeing how much Bucky could give him.

There was a _rip_ from the bed sheets as Bucky's grip tightened, whimpering through his orgasm.

So much for the extra strength cotton sheets, Steve thought wryly.

He slid his hand lower down Bucky's shaft, wet with his come, slowing his movements to give him a chance to recover. He pushed the butt plug in deeper, moving it in wide circles to open him up. “You like that, baby doll?” Steve murmured, licking his lips. “Can't wait to get my cock in you, fill you right up.”

“Oh,” Bucky said breathlessly, “oh, mister, you can't... my husband–” He bit back a cry as Steve angled the plug on his prostate again. “Ah! My husband will be home soon.”

“Yeah? Then he'll see a real man giving it you you, won't he?” Steve moved his fist up to Bucky's cock-head, movements gaining in speed as he massaged the plug in Bucky's ass just how he knew Bucky liked it.

Bucky panted open mouthed, head thrown back in ecstasy as his body tensed, then shuddered as he came again. Moans spilled from his mouth as Steve jacked the release from his cock a second time.

“There ya go,” Steve told him, not letting up. “Give me all you got, that's it, baby.”

Bucky looked so good like this, wrecked and out of breath, skirt up and panties half undone, still caught around one leg. There was come splashed all over his undergarments. He gazed up at Steve heavy lidded, his eyes dark. The pink tip of his tongue swept across his lips, and oh, Steve longed to kiss him, to kiss that color right off that pretty mouth.

But first, he was going to fuck him.

Steve pulled a hand away, felt in his back pocket for the small bottle of lube and uncapped it. “Gonna get you all hot and wet for me, cutie.” He slowly extracted the plug, grazing it over Bucky's prostate as he did.

“Ah! Oh,” Bucky gasped, as the plug was finally free. “You're a bad, bad man, that's what you are.”

Steve smiled. “Sure am, doll.” He shifted to undo his zipper, and his hard cock sprang free. He pushed his pants down his thighs, got back on the bed and lubed up his cock. Then he laid his hands on the backs of Bucky's thighs, fingers groping over the suspenders, and pushed his legs up. Bucky lay back on the bed, heaving in deep breaths. He reached down to grasp his skirts, pulling them up to watch as Steve pointed his erection at his bare hole. “Such a bad man,” he breathed, voice hitching as Steve pressed the head of his cock into his tight rim. “Mmm. Oh...”

“Yeah, you want it?” Steve shoved his cock in deeper, sliding easily with all the lube as he eased inside. “Oh... Oh, yeah. Such a pretty little floozy, ain't ya.”

Bucky cried out softly as Steve thrust in. His still hard cock bounced with the movement, and Steve stared at it as he pulled out and thrust back in again.

“Mm, lookit you. So pretty.”

Bucky clutched at his dress, gazing up at Steve open mouthed. He looked so good, Steve leant in, intending to kiss him.

“Wait, stop.” Bucky braced his hands on Steve's chest. “You can't kiss me.”

“Oh?” Steve leant in closer, as Bucky wasn't actually holding him back. “Why's that?” He thrust his hips once, watching Bucky's face as he did.

Bucky gazed back at Steve, eyelashes thick and dark, fluttering closed as he was impaled. “Oh! You... you can't kiss me, you'll smudge my lipstick.”

Steve huffed with amusement. “Baby doll, I already got my dick in you. Now I'm gonna stick my tongue in you too, fuck you both ends.” He brought his hands to Bucky's wrists, took hold of them slowly, ever so slowly, and moved to pin his hands on the bed.

Bucky was pliant underneath him. “Such a wicked man,” he whispered, the corner of his mouth quirking up. Steve bent his head, pressed his lips to Bucky's. Bucky opened his mouth, and Steve slipped his tongue inside. As they kissed Steve moved his hips, building a slow, easy rhythm. Bucky hmmed into his mouth, submissive as Steve fucked him slowly. He felt so good, his tight ass taking Steve's cock so well, all slippery wet with lube.

Steve broke the kiss, gasping for air. He looked down to see his handy work, see Bucky's full lips smeared red.

Although not half as smeared as Steve had expected. What sort of super strength lipstick was that?

“Hardly smudged at all,” he gruffed, thrusting his hips hard. “Guess I gotta kiss you more.” He let go of Bucky's wrists, using one hand for leverage and the other to cup Bucky's jaw, tilt his face to him. Steve kissed him roughly, drove his tongue in deep.

He couldn't get enough, never could get enough. Bucky kissed back but let Steve take the lead. He grunted softly each time Steve pushed his cock deep, drawing out slow then pushing it in again. Steve swallowed each and every noise he made, kissing them both breathless.

Steve would've gone slow all night, driven Bucky wild with it, but he knew Bucky must've grown impatient when he broke the kiss and shoved at Steve's shoulder. “My husband will be home soon,” he protested, writhing under him. “You have to leave.”

Steve saw Bucky's mouth was smudged and stained red. He smiled down at him. “I ain't leaving, doll. Not till you come on my cock.”

Bucky's mouth dropped open, but no words came out. Steve hmmed in approval, licked once at Bucky's open lips. “Atta girl. There's my good little floozy.”

“Oh,” Bucky breathed, “ _fuck_ , yeah. Shit, I mean... no, you... bad man, you.”

Steve's pride swelled under the praise. “Yeah, you love my cock, don't you.” He shifted back, took a hold of Bucky's legs again and pushed at them, tilting his hips up for the perfect angle to fuck his ass.

The view under Bucky's skirt of the suspenders and garters only spurred Steve on. He held Bucky's legs apart and started pistoning his hips, pounding into his ass deep and rough, skin smacking against skin with Bucky's hard cock slapping back and forth with the movement. Bucky made a lot of noise, always did, but now with less cursing and more breathy moans and gentle murmurs.

“You like that?” Steve groaned, thrusting in deep. “You like getting fucked, baby doll?” He snapped his hips, driving in balls deep to make Bucky cry out. “Gonna make you come for me.”

Steve gripped the backs of Bucky's knees, pushed at them to lift his ass. Steve pulled his cock out to the tip, and pushed in to nail Bucky's prostate. He knew he'd hit the mark when Bucky gasped wildly, head thrown back.

“Mm, yeah, that's it.” Steve rocked his hips, keeping the pressure on that sweet spot. “You come on my cock.”

“Ah!” Bucky cried, “no, mister, no, I can't.”

“Sure you can,” Steve husked, picking up the pace. He felt Bucky tense, ass clamping down on his cock, and then he was coming, release spurting from his cock as he gasped and moaned. Steve fucked him through it, never letting up until Bucky was wrung out and spent, gasping beneath him.

“Atta girl,” Steve growled. “Told you ya would.”

Bucky groaned in response, and bit his lower lip as he watched Steve. “Such a bad man, taking advantage of me.”

“Damn right.” Steve pulled his cock out slow, “Now it's my turn,” and slammed back in again, making Bucky grunt, and started up a hard, brutal rhythm. He held Bucky's legs as he fucked him, locking eyes as he surrendered to the building wave of pleasure, burning hot until it crested and broke over him.

Steve cried out, rhythm faltering as his cock shot its load deep inside Bucky's ass.

Steve's eyes fluttered closed as he rode it out, still thrusting and coming, feeling his release dribble from Bucky's hole as he fucked him. “Uh,” Steve grunted. “Oh, fuck, yeah.” He breathed in deep, once, twice, then pulled his cock free. “Whatta ride you are.” He slapped a hand hard across one buttock, loving the way the suspenders looked on Bucky's pale skin. Bucky whimpered from the slap, but didn't try to move. He looked so good all fucked out and wrecked.

“Better put this back in, doll.” Steve picked up the butt plug and gently inserted it into Bucky's gaping wet hole. Bucky hmmed as it slid inside securely, gasping in surprise when Steve patted the end. “Gonna keep my come inside you for your husband, ain't ya.”

“Bad man,” Bucky whispered, making to sit up. He grasped for his panties and tried to tug them back over himself modestly. “Made such a mess of me.”

“Look plenty good to me, baby.” Steve stood, tucked himself back in and did up his pants. “I kinda like this arrangement,” he smirked, picking up his jacket. “Gonna make you into my cuddle-cutie.”

Bucky tried not to smile back, ducking his head. He pushed his skirts down, once again hiding his undergarments. “You have to go. My husband will be home any minute, and he's a big, strong wood-cutter. You don't wanna mess with him.”

Steve grinned broadly. “That so? Well, I got what I wanted. Until next time.” He turned to go, then paused. “Uh, when's your husband home?”

“Ten minutes,” Bucky replied.

“Oh, right.” Steve nodded, strode to the door. “See ya, Betty, doll!”

He left Bucky on the bed, waltzed out and shut the door on him.

Steve started pulling at his clothes, undoing his tie and shirt buttons as he headed to the guest bedroom. He only had ten minutes to prepare for round two.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~ ~
> 
> I have more of these one shots planned. The next instalment would be set directly after this, with Steve playing the hero/husband role. 
> 
> ~ ~ ~
> 
> If you never seen a Betty Boop cartoon, here is the 1934 cartoon [She Wronged Him Right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ii4TsvTD1x8) as a good example.
> 
> Also definitely watch 1932 musical number [Minnie The Moocher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHqjMhD04uA), I can just picture Bucky and Steve loving this kind of entertainment, as they would've been young teens at the time, possibly sneaking in the theater's back door to watch the cartoons. :)
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr of this fic](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/169660315200/steve-and-bucky-do-roleplay).


	2. Honey, I'm Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round two: 
> 
> the husband arrives home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene takes place 10 mins after Chapter 1 ended.
> 
>  
> 
> Unbeta'd, and if I spot any mistakes later I'll edit it.
> 
> ~ ~ ~

~ ~ ~

 

 

Steve had the fastest shower of his life. He soaped himself down and peeled off his fake moustache, leaving it in the stall. He'd clear everything up later. He had to hurry to get back to his _wife_.

Steve dried off and mussed up his hair. He wanted it to look messy. He didn't apply any antiperspirant –he wanted Bucky to be able to smell him when he sweated– with just a small pat of cologne on his neck. Then he pulled on his outfit; black leggings, soft black boots, and a white silky shirt which he tucked into the waistband, and left the front nearly all unbuttoned. He rolled the cuffs back, picked up his axe –a real wood-cutting one, not a prop– and hoisted it on his shoulder.

Time for round two.

Steve checked the time, figured ninety seconds early would be acceptable, and left the guest room. He marched over to the master bedroom, stopped at the door. “Betty!” he called. “I'm home!”

Inside, Steve heard hurried footsteps, like Bucky was rushing to set the scene. Steve mostly knew what to expect, but he was still curious, so he opened the door. He saw that Bucky had moved the small table and a chair to the center of the room, and was bent down to retrieve a cup that must've been knocked on the floor.

At Steve's entrance he looked up, eyes raking over his form before his lips parted wordlessly, and he rose to stand. “My dear,” he said, all flustered, “you're home early.”

Steve grinned. “I know. A whole ninety seconds.” He closed the door behind him, and twirled the axe in his hand, showing off, before setting it down safely on the floor. “Thought I'd surprise my knockout lil' wife.” Steve stalked over to Bucky, crowded up against him. “Make sure you ain't fooling around on me.”

Up close, Steve inhaled Bucky's smell, all sex and sweat mixed with perfume and powder. His lips were still smudged with red.

“Oh, Fred, my love,” Bucky said, scooting away from him coyly, “why ever would you think such a thing!”

“Gee, I dunno.” Steve watched, amused, as Bucky continued to fetch things and take them to the table, setting them out like he was laying it for a pseudo dinner; plastic plates, cups, various bottles of lube.

Steve was more interested in what Bucky wore, as he'd changed clothes. This outfit was a dark red satin negligee, with a sheer red gown over the top. Steve stared, but with the gown in the way he couldn't see much else. He wanted to know what Bucky had on under there. It was both frustrating and incredibly sexy. Bucky still had on the red mules with the pom-poms, and Steve smiled.

He sat down on the single chair, which was presumably for him, and made a big show of spreading his legs, stretching his arms. He groaned with satisfaction, and watched Bucky putter about the place. “What you got for me, then, Betty?”

“It's almost ready,” Bucky replied, “have a little patience.”

Steve huffed a laugh. He waited for Bucky to come close enough, then he reached out and snagged him around the waist, pulling him into his lap. Bucky gasped dramatically, doing a good impression of being surprised, and held onto Steve's shoulders with both hands. “Oh! My husband, what are you doing?” His eyes fixed on Steve's chest, the shirt open.

Steve smiled, pleased that Bucky seemed to like his outfit. “What? I can't get a kiss hello from my wife?”

Bucky's blue eyes met his. “Oh... why, of course you can, honey.” He leaned in, and Steve made as if to meet him.

Then he stopped and reached to cup Bucky's jaw. “Is your lipstick all smudged?”

“What? No!” Bucky batted his dark lashes slowly, remained pliant in Steve's hold. “I musta... wiped my mouth on something.”

“Yeah?” Steve's thumb grazed Bucky's full lips. “Wiped it on another guy's mouth?”

“No, no, honey,” Bucky soothed, “I love you. I'd never do that.”

Steve chuckled lowly. “You'd better not, Betty. You know I'm the only man who gets to stick it to ya.”

Bucky's lips twisted as he fought a smile, which was exactly the reaction Steve had wanted. “You sure know how to sweet talk a gal,” he said.

“Hey, it worked on you.” Steve kissed him, held him close.

Bucky shifted in Steve's lap as he leaned into the kiss, one hand slipping inside Steve's open shirt to feel him up. Steve hmmed in approval, opening his mouth when Bucky's tongue sought entrance. They kissed deep, and Steve nearly lost himself in the moment because, honestly, playing husband and wife with Bucky was ticking a helluva lot of boxes for him right now.

Before he lost his hold on the situation completely, Steve moved the hand that was around Bucky's waist, skimming it down his hip and over his thigh. Steve shoved the gown out the way and felt for the hem of Bucky's negligee.

Bucky swatted at Steve's hand. “Hey, don't you want your dinner first, honey?”

“Maybe I want my dessert first.” Steve pushed past Bucky's hand and felt underneath the satin skirt. “I missed you all day, sugar.”

Steve groped up his thigh, thrilled to find more lacy underwear, and copped a good feel of Bucky's cock, hard and confined inside tight lacy panties. Bucky shifted in Steve's lap, opened his legs to give Steve access. He leant in to kiss Steve again, and they made out deep and wet with lots of tongue.

Bucky had the advantage of height, sitting in Steve's lap, and he took that advantage, kissing Steve fiercely. Not that Steve minded, but he'd promised to play a role, and he aimed to keep that promise.

Without warning, Steve moved; rose from his chair and hoisted Bucky onto the table to sit. Plates and cups clattered to the floor. Bucky smiled at him, fingertips dragging down Steve's arms. “Oh, my husband, you're so strong.” He leaned back a little, tilting his head up to offer his neck.

Steve grinned. “That's right, baby doll.” He moved in closer, nudged Bucky's legs further apart so he could get in between them. “Mm, look at you.” He grabbed Bucky by the hips and pulled him close, right up against his crotch. The action had Bucky's short negligee riding up, exposing his undergarments; suspenders and panties in sheer, frilly red lace.

Steve could see Bucky's hard cock straining against his panties, and felt his own cock start to swell with want. “Wow, Betty,” he said hoarsely, pulling Bucky in close so he could grind on him. Bucky gasped at the contact and opened his legs wider, one hand hanging onto Steve, the other onto the table's edge. “You dress up all nice for me?”

“Sure did,” Bucky breathed over his lips, and then they were kissing again. Bucky hooked his legs around Steve's waist and rocked into him.

“Mm. Ah, holy shit,” Steve husked into Bucky's neck. The thin leggings he wore let him feel everything, and Bucky acting like a horny wife dry-humping him was getting him real hot, real fast. “ _Nng_ , you're gonna make me come.”

“Thought that's what you wanted, honey?” Bucky murmured back.

“Mmm.” Steve _did_ want. Boy, did he.

But he also knew he should get his head in the game. Specifically, the game Bucky had wanted to play.

“What I want–” Steve pulled back, took hold of Bucky's hips and picked him up. “–is you, baby. Right here–” Steve let Bucky's feet touch the floor, then he spun him around, pushed him face first onto the table. “–and right now.”

Bucky braced himself, gasping in feigned surprise. “But, honey, no! Not on the table!”

“Oh, yeah,” Steve countered. “Just like this, Betty.” He crowded Bucky against the table, smacked his hands onto his buttocks, the sheer material giving no protection.

“Oh,” Bucky gasped, breathy as Steve's hands lifted his gown and negligee up. “Not like this, baby! Not like I'm some...”

“Floozy?” Steve finished. He pulled the negligee away, revealing the rounded globes of Bucky's gorgeous ass, the suspenders and panties he wore.

The _backless_ panties.

“Wow.” Steve was enthralled, and he had to touch. He fingered the delicate lace trim that made up the back detail of Bucky's panties, with a V-shaped window to frame his buttocks, giving Steve instant access to his hole if he so wanted. “Fuck,” he breathed, and groped over Bucky's ass with his hands, parted his cheeks and saw the black end of the butt plug nestled in his hole. Steve grunted in appreciation. “Sure is a nice view back here, sugar.”

“Oh, Fred,” Bucky gasped dramatically, reaching for one of the lube bottles still on the table. “You're so rough with me.” He passed the bottle back to Steve, who took it eagerly.

“I'll be gentle.” Steve took his cock out, pushed his shirt out of the way.

“That's what you say every time.” Bucky braced himself against the table, angled his ass up.

Steve smoothed a hand over Bucky's ass, then carefully extracted the butt plug, tossing it aside when it was out. “You won't need that, now that I'm here, baby doll.” He squirted lube onto his hand and spread it all over his cock. “Gonna give it to you real good.”

“Please be gentle,” Bucky whimpered, tossing his hair to look at Steve over his shoulder. “You're too rough with me.”

Steve laid his hands on Bucky's ass, spread his cheeks as he aimed his cock at Bucky's hole. “No, baby, I'm gonna give you exactly what you need.” The head of his cock breached the tight rim of Bucky's hole, slippery with lube, and Steve thrust inside. Bucky gasped for real as he was penetrated, gripping onto the table. Steve held tight to Bucky's hips, pulling Bucky onto his cock as he pushed in. His ass felt hot and slick with lube, Steve groaned with want. Bucky looked amazing like this, bent over for him and wearing those panties. Steve's hands groped over the lacy underwear as he held Bucky in place, sheathing his cock balls deep.

Bucky gasped and grunted, fists clenching and hair falling over his face as he rested his forehead on the table top. Steve gave him a moment, feeling generous. He loved seeing Bucky all breathless and overwhelmed when he was getting fucked.

Steve took the small reprieve to finger the lace of the backless panties, and the taut straps of the suspenders over Bucky's shapely thighs. God, it all looked so good on him. Steve growled lowly, unable to hold back any longer. He reached out, fingertips running up Bucky's spine, over his upturned skirts, up to his shoulders.

Bucky shivered, and Steve pushed his fingers carefully into the soft dark waves of Bucky's hair. Slowly, he spread his fingers out, letting Bucky feel it, letting the anticipation build.

Bucky's breathing evened out, and he was soft and pliant under Steve, waiting. Steve clenched his hand in Bucky's hair, getting a good fistful of it and pulled his head up firmly. “Honey,” Steve rumbled out, “I'm home.”

He snapped his hips, pulling out and slamming straight back in again. Bucky whimpered as Steve held his head, his back bowing beautifully. Steve started up a punishing rhythm, pounding Bucky hard, slamming his cock in deep. Moans spilled from Bucky's mouth, and he held onto the edge of the table with both hands as Steve fucked him.

Steve kept hold of Bucky's hair, his other hand on Bucky's hip, fingers digging into his skin under the suspender belt. Bucky felt so good, Steve thrust into his tight ass over and over. “Fuck, yeah,” he grunted. “Yeah, you're such a good lil' wife, aren't you, baby? So good for me.”

Bucky gasped and groaned, the noises he made desperate. “Oh, baby, please,” he begged, “not so– _aahh!_ Hard!”

“You can take it, Betty.” Steve drove his cock in harder. “You're a tough lil' lady.”

“Baby, please,” Bucky groaned, pushing back to meet Steve's thrusts. “Fuck. Please, oh... _fuck_.”

“Yeah, gonna fuck you good,” Steve murmured under his breath, snapping his hips faster. “Fill you up with my come.”

“ _Nng_ ,” Bucky grunted, head tipping forward. “You're... so... _rough_.”

Steve let go of Bucky's hair then, in favor of smacking his ass without warning. Bucky cried out, body clenching around Steve's cock. “Mm, fuck,” Steve groaned. “Do that again.” He brought his hand down hard on Bucky's ass, smacked him twice in quick succession.

Bucky clenched around him, moaned as Steve kept fucking him, hips slamming against his ass.

“Mm, yeah, good lil' wife,” Steve praised, taking hold of Bucky's hips with both hands. “Gonna fucking come in you now.” He sped up, thrusting shallow and fast to get himself off. That familiar hot, burning feeling spread out from Steve's balls to the base of his spine, burned him up from the inside. “Fuck, yes,” he breathed, his orgasm building.

Bucky let Steve fuck him just how he wanted. Steve clung to him, snapped his hips until his orgasm broke and he came, gasping in air as the pleasure crashed through him.

Steve slowed his thrusts, pulled out almost to the tip to watch the come spurt from his cock before he pushed it back inside Bucky's hole. Bucky's ass felt wet now, and Steve pushed in deep as his release pumped out. He rocked his hips slowly. “You feel that, baby?” he murmured. “All for you. Gonna fill you up nice and full.”

Bucky hmmed softly, tried to shift under him, but Steve laid a hand over the small of his back, keeping him in place.

“I'm not done filling you up, baby doll.”

“Oh, fuck,” Bucky cursed, bracing himself on the table again as Steve started snapping his hips.

“That's it, baby,” Steve said, pounding into Bucky's ass. “That's it. _Nng_. Good lil' wife.” His cock slid in and out with slick, smacking sounds. Steve was still on edge, close to coming again.

Bucky pushed back to meet Steve's thrusts, clenched around him just right, and Steve felt the wave of pleasure crest high. He cried out, cursed and praised Bucky as his second orgasm rushed through him, his balls clenching up tight. He pushed his cock deep in Bucky's ass as he came down from it, breathing hard.

“Mm, baby doll, you sure are a sweet lil' thing,” Steve told him. He smoothed his hands over the swell of Bucky's perfect ass. “Prettiest view I ever did see.”

Bucky shivered, and Steve rubbed his hands in soothing circles over his buttocks and thighs. “Now, sugar, go fix my dinner.” He carefully pulled his cock free, watched the come slowly trickle out from Bucky's gaping hole. He grinned with delight. “Baby, you're a mess.”

“Oh, honey, my husband.” Bucky threw a pleading look over his shoulder. “You ain't gonna leave me like this, are you?”

“Maybe I should. You look pretty good to me.” Steve reached for the towel that was conveniently on the back of the chair. He wiped himself clean and tucked his cock back into his leggings. “You want me to take care of you, Betty?”

Bucky nodded, eyes eager.

Steve used the clean parts of the towel to wipe the come and lube from Bucky's skin. He was still a little sticky, but Steve liked that.

He looked around for the butt plug, realised he'd tossed it on the carpet earlier.

_Oh_.

Steve thought for a moment, looked over to their bedside dresser. His eyes fell on the top drawer where the toys were kept, and he smiled as an idea came to him.

“Hold it right there,” he told Bucky, who had started to shift. “Don't move.” Steve marched over to the dresser, searched for what he needed in the drawer.

Still bent over the table, Bucky cleared his throat pointedly.

“Hold ya horses,” Steve muttered, coming back to his partner. He had a new butt plug in hand.

The one that vibrated.

Steve squeezed plenty of lube over the plug, then lowered it to Bucky's ass. “Ready to be plugged up tight again, baby?”

“As long as you cleaned it,” Bucky replied.

Steve smirked to himself. “Oh, it's clean. It's a different one. Ready?”

“Yeah.” Bucky pushed his ass back, opening himself up.

Steve gently inserted the plug, pushed it in until the T-shaped base sat flush on Bucky's skin. Steve patted one buttock affectionately. “That's it, baby. Fits like a glove.” He flicked the negligee down to cover Bucky's ass, and stepped back.

Bucky moved gingerly, straightened up and turned to face Steve. His eyes widened a little when he spotted the handheld remote Steve had. “Oh,” he breathed, meeting Steve's eyes. “That's...”

“Uh huh.” Steve pulled up his chair again and sat in it, legs splayed open. He rested an arm on the back of the chair, turning the small remote over in his hand. “Be a doll and fetch me a beer.”

Bucky hesitated, then pulled his sheer gown back into position and tucked an errant lock of hair behind his ear. “A _beer_ beer?”

“Yes,” Steve clarified. “From the refrigerator.”

Bucky twitched an eyebrow in response, didn't need to say a word for Steve to imagine the dry remark he'd normally get in response. Instead, Bucky said nothing, and set his shoulders back. “Okay, honey. I'll get you a beer.” He started out, walking slowly but confidently to the door in his heeled mules, the sheer gown swinging from side to side.

Steve watched him, knew he had to be feeling sensitive by now after getting fucked so much. Bucky walked like he wasn't going to let that stop him though, and Steve let him get all the way to the door and reach for the handle before he clicked the button on his handheld remote.

Bucky stilled, tensing immediately as a soft buzz started up. Steve was able to hear it, deep in Bucky's ass. It was only the first setting, and Steve knew this plug had fifteen.

The first setting wasn't going to stop Bucky for long and, sure enough, he grasped the doorknob, opening the door.

So Steve clicked the remote again to increase the vibration, on intermittent frequency, because he knew from experience that setting distracted Bucky more; the stop-start vibration always drove him mad with arousal, but wasn't enough to get him off.

Bucky's metal hand clenched around the doorknob, warping its shape with a crunch before he realised and let go. “You're a punk,” he whispered, then continued to walk away as best he could.

“I want you to bring me that beer on a tray, with a napkin!” Steve called after him.

He heard Bucky groan softly in response, and Steve smothered a laugh.

He waited for Bucky to return, bringing his beer on a tray as requested, walking a bit slower and more carefully than normal. He closed the bedroom door with his hip, and brought Steve his beer.

Steve smiled up at him, admiring how stoic he was during this. “Thank you,” he said, picking up the ice cold bottle for a quick swig. “Now, I want you to be a good lil' wife and clean this place up for me.”

Bucky looked at him in surprise, his cheeks flushed pink under the rouge. “W-what?”

“Clean this place,” Steve said. “Where's your duster? I want you to dust the whole room, top to bottom.” He grinned wide, took another gulp of beer. He couldn't get drunk, but it tasted good.

Bucky hesitated only a moment before going along with Steve's idea. He located the feather duster, discarded on the floor, and slowly sashayed over to it. “You don't really mean top to bottom, do you?” he grouched, bending at the waist to pick up the duster, and giving Steve a great view of his garters and suspenders.

Steve smiled to himself, and clicked the remote to increase the speed, making Bucky shudder on the spot. “Well. Let's see how far you get, huh? Now, hop to it. Double time.”

“Shit,” Bucky breathed, struggling to take hold of the duster and keep his balance at the same time. He managed it in the end, dipping down and swiping up the duster, pivoting gracefully and moving over to the large framed picture on the wall. He shot Steve a defiant look as he aimed the duster at the picture, flicked his wrist back and forth to pantomime dusting it.

Steve clicked the remote, heard the plug vibrate harder, thumping away like a heart beat. Bucky tensed, but clearly tried to work around the distraction. He finished dusting the frame, and turned next to the dresser. He was biting his lip, Steve noticed. Had to be getting close.

Steve decreased the speed. He was enjoying this, and didn't want it to be over just yet.

Bucky breathed out shakily, and Steve allowed him a reprieve. He watched Bucky dust the dresser with the same graceful flick of his wrist. The gown swished around him, concealing most of what he wore underneath.

“Hey, Betty,” Steve said, “why don't you go ahead and slip that gown off, huh?”

Bucky paused what he was doing, looking at Steve over his shoulder.

For a moment Steve wondered if Bucky had understood; being on the brink of orgasm likely delaying his ability to process. Then Bucky rolled his shoulder, and the material of the gown fell away.

He held eye contact with Steve, shrugging the gown off his other shoulder next, and holding the front clutched close to his chest like he was shy about undressing.

Steve watched the impromptu striptease eagerly. “Yeah... keep going, baby,” he said.

“Oh, but... I only got my underwear on,” Bucky protested, fighting a smile.

Steve held up the remote, waved it back and forth. “Do as your husband says, baby doll.”

“Oh, my!” Bucky gasped in an over the top manner, and began unwrapping the gown from his body.

Steve grinned. “Yeah, that's it. All the way off.”

Bucky let the gown fall to the floor, revealing the shiny red satin negligee underneath, a tiny slip of a thing that barely covered his body, but at the same time hid just enough to make it tantalising. The lacy, ruffled garters and the straps of the suspenders were peeping out, the short skirt of the negligee skimming Bucky's ass. Steve's cock was still half hard, and began to swell again with want.

Bucky clutched his little feather duster close, and swung his hips side to side. “Gee, honey, now I'm hardly wearing nothing at all.”

“That is the idea.” Steve clicked the remote, brought the plug whirring back to life on a much higher and constant setting.

Bucky staggered before holding himself still, eyes closing as he cursed softly, “ _Fuck_.”

Steve waited for him to pull it together, then instructed, “Go dust that nightstand.”

Bucky took a deep breath in, and started over to the nightstand nearest to him. He staggered again when Steve upped the setting, gasping open mouthed.

“Atta girl. Hop to it. C'mon.” Steve watched Bucky stumble into the nightstand with a small thud, holding onto it for support.

He loved watching Bucky like this.

“I don't see any dusting being done,” he chided, pleased when Bucky made an effort to flick the duster about. He knocked over a couple things, but that wasn't a concern. “Such a good wife,” Steve praised, increasing the setting on the remote. Bucky groaned, head thrown back, and Steve only gave him a moment before issuing his next order. “Dress down the bed, doll.”

Bucky gasped loudly, dropping the duster. He started over to the bed, still gripping the nightstand for support. “ _Nng_ , ah. Fuck.” He made it to the bed panting, his hands reaching for the covers to turn them down.

Steve increased the speed again. Bucky moaned, half collapsing on the bed. He had to be close, and Steve was itching to go over there and touch him. He just wanted to drag this out a little more first. “C'mon, baby,” he urged, “almost done.”

Bucky put in a valiant effort. One knee up on the bed for leverage, he tugged down the covers, heaving for breath.

“Atta girl,” Steve said, enjoying the view. He rose from his chair, adjusted his boner in his leggings, and slowly approached the bed. “Now, I want you to fluff the pillows.”

Bucky grunted in response, but he made to move up the bed, reaching for the first pillow to plump it up.

Steve watched him. “That's it. And the rest. Fluff 'em good.”

Bucky's right hand shook, and his metal arm whirred as it recalibrated. He fluffed the next pillow, thumping it hard like he was relieving frustration. Steve approached the bed, stood right behind Bucky. He reached out to brush the long hair from Bucky's neck, felt how warm Bucky's skin was now.

“That's a good girl, Betty. You did good. Go and lay on the bed for me.” He waited for Bucky to do as instructed. “Face me, that's it. Put your legs over the side a little.”

He watched Bucky arrange himself, laying back on the sheets. A flush had spread down his neck, and he whimpered quietly, the plug still buzzing away in his ass.

“That's it,” Steve said. “Be a doll and lift that skirt up for me. I wanna see you.”

Bucky hurried to pull up the hem of his negligee. His thick cock was hard and straining against the tight lacy panties.

“Good,” Steve praised. “Look at me, baby.” He waited until Bucky looked at him before he pulled his shirt over his head, threw it to the floor. He held up the remote control. “You want to come?”

Bucky nodded vigorously. “Y-yes! Please.”

Steve pressed the button, increasing the speed. “Come for me.”

Bucky tensed, his back arching as he cried out. He opened his legs wider as his whole body strained toward orgasm. Steve pressed the button again, and again, until Bucky started shaking and coming, hands fisting in the sheets, mouth open on a deep, guttural groan.

Steve watched his cock twitch, trapped by the red lace, coming inside his panties. Bucky gasped and groaned through his release, chest heaving.

“Good, Betty.” Steve licked his lips. “You look so good.” He clicked the remote to bring the speed of the vibrations down, to give Bucky a chance to breathe.

Bucky gasped for air. His eyes closed as he panted, hips rocking gently as he came down from it. He looked so good, so wrecked and wrung out and gorgeous.

Steve waited until his breathing had evened out. “You gonna give me some more, baby?” He held up the remote.

“Oh...” Bucky curled his fists in the sheets, watching Steve intently. “ _Fuck_.”

Steve paused, was about to check in with him when Bucky nodded, so Steve pressed the remote, all the way up to the highest setting. Bucky's back arched up, bowing like a string of pearls pulled tight, muscles tense as he shouted and panted for breath. It took barely a moment before he was coming again, body shaking through it. Steve loved the noises Bucky made, loved watching him come. He felt like the luckiest man alive.

Steve didn't adjust the remote, he let the plug continue vibrating in Bucky's ass. He wanted to wring a few more orgasms from him yet. “That's it, baby,” he said, “keep it coming.”

Bucky whimpered, tossing his head back on the bed as he tensed up again. “Oh, _fuuuck_ ,” he groaned loudly, his body shaking through his next orgasm. “Oh... Oh, God.”

“Lemme help you out, baby.” Steve reached down with his free hand, tugged on the top part of the panties so Bucky's dick was exposed; hard, flushed and pumping out thick white beads of come. “There ya go.” Steve swiped his thumb over the slit of Bucky's cock, watching it spill his release. “Ain't you pretty, huh.”

Bucky hmmed desperately as Steve wrapped his hand around his cock, jacking him slowly as the plug continued to stimulate him from the inside. Steve figured Bucky would come a few more times, and he wanted to milk every last drop of come from him.

Bucky looked up at him, eyes half lidded, biting his lip on a moan. “I got you, baby,” Steve said, jacking him faster. “I got you.”

Bucky came twice more before he tapped out, body shaking and skin sheened with a fine sweat. “W-wait,” he gasped, “that's enough.”

Steve pressed the remote to kill the vibration, and tossed it aside. He rested both hands on Bucky's hips. “Okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Bucky said, panting. “Yeah, I'm good.”

“You sure?”

Bucky swatted at him. “Yes, Steve, I'm fine. Now put your dick in me so I can watch you come.”

Steve's cock twitched at the order, and he went to push his leggings down. “Yeah, all right...” Paused. “Wait, what?” He grinned at Bucky. “Who the hell is Steve?”

Bucky blinked back at him, then must've realised his slip, as he huffed in frustration. “I meant, Fred. Dammit.”

“So, who's Steve, huh?”

“Oh, my God.” Bucky laid his head back on the bed. “Would you just fuck me already?”

“I will, but tell me who this Steve is first.”

“He's a jerk,” Bucky grumbled, which made Steve chuckle.

“Oh, yeah?” He pushed his leggings down, along with his boots, and let them pool on the floor. “You're gonna leave _me_ , your husband, for some jerk called Steve?”

Bucky sighed, but when Steve crawled onto the bed and on top of him, he could see Bucky was fighting a smirk.

“Can't believe you're gonna run off with this Steve fella,” Steve murmured, leaning down to mouth wetly at Bucky's jaw. Bucky shifted under him, turned into Steve's kiss.

“Yeah, well. I do love the guy.”

Steve raised up, smiled at him. “Is that so?”

Bucky smiled back. “Yeah.”

“I heard he loves you too.”

“Yeah, I figured as much.”

They spent a long moment grinning stupidly at each other, until Bucky sighed and looked away. “You killed the mood.”

“Says you,” Steve scoffed, “I'm still hard.”

“Well, do something quick, then, because your sappy talk is putting me to sleep.”

“I'm so offended.” Steve moved back, patted Bucky on his hip. “Turn over so I can see those panties again?”

“You like my floozy panties?” Bucky turned onto his stomach, spread his knees to raise his ass up in offering.

Steve moved in behind him, pushed the red negligee out of the way. “Yeah, I do,” he breathed, fingers skimming over the end of the butt plug in his ass. “You sure you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” Bucky rested his head on his arms, looked back at him. “Please. Use me to get off.”

“Okay, baby.” Steve stroked over his skin, then gently removed the plug. Bucky only whimpered a little. Steve set the plug on the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube. He lubed up his cock and got into position. “You want it, baby doll?”

“Yes. Please, give it to me.”

“I'll give it to ya, sugar.” Steve held Bucky's hips, pulled him back onto his cock as he pushed in.

He took it slow, penetrating him inch by inch, letting him feel it. Bucky pushed back to meet him as Steve pushed inside. “All the way in,” he pleaded, trying to push harder.

Steve held his hips in place. “You'll get it all, baby. Don't you worry.”

Bucky huffed and groaned, but he let Steve set the pace. Only when Steve had sheathed his cock to the hilt did he start rocking his hips in slow, deep thrusts. Bucky groaned louder, and Steve smacked his hands onto the meat of his buttocks, over the lace of his underwear. “Fucking hot lil' thing,” Steve grunted, speeding up his thrusts. “Get me so hard.”

The noises Bucky made with each sharp snap of Steve's hips were ragged and rough. Steve loved it, and shifted in close, getting right on top of him and balancing on his arms so he could really work him over.

If Bucky wanted to get fucked, Steve was going to give it to him.

Bucky cried out as he surrendered to the pounding Steve gave him. Steve fucked him hard, got himself real close, right to the brink of coming. “Ah! Fuck, you're so–” He slowed to a stop, pulled out carefully and pushed at Bucky's hip. “Turn over, baby.”

Bucky moved onto his back, and Steve lunged at him, covered his mouth with a kiss.

“Lay back for me,” Steve asked, still kissing him.

Bucky did lay back, but pushed at Steve's shoulder with his metal arm to break the kiss. “Fuck me first, kiss me later.”

Steve drew back, did as Bucky wanted. They adjusted positions, Steve between Bucky's legs and Bucky pulling his knees up, then Steve was pushing back inside him, driving his cock in deep.

This way he got to watching Bucky's face, and Bucky got to see him too. Their gazes locked as Steve pounded into him, coming close to the edge far too soon.

“I'm... gonna...” Steve's rhythm faltered as his pleasure spiked.

“Come in me,” Bucky said. “Please, baby.”

Steve let himself go, his orgasm cresting high and crashing through him. He gasped hard, hips rocking as he shot his load deep in Bucky's ass. “Oh... Oh, yeah. God, fuck.”

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve's waist, pinning him in place. “You filling me up, honey?”

Steve smiled, feeling hot and high and happy. “Oh, yeah. Nice and full.”

When he'd finally stopped coming, Steve made to pull out carefully, and crawled over onto the bed beside Bucky. They lay there side by side, arms and shoulders touching, catching their breath.

Steve's eyes drifted closed, but Bucky nudged him gently. “Hey, don't fall asleep. We gotta go clean up, then I got a date with this guy called Steve.”

Steve's brain had a slight delay thanks to his afterglow, but when he understood, he laughed. “Oh, yeah? A date, huh?”

“Yes. I'm gonna order his favorite take out, then we're gonna eat it in bed and cuddle.”

“Oh?” Steve turned on his side to smile at him. “That sounds nice.”

“Yeah.” Bucky's mouth twisted into a smirk. “And I got some movies ready we can use for inspiration.”

“Inspiration?”

“For the next role-play.”

“Oh, right. Of course you do,” Steve said, amused. “Well, I better get outta your hair then. Let you have your date with this hot shot Steve.” He planted a quick kiss on Bucky's forehead, then clambered off the bed. He loped to the door naked; he was only headed to their bathroom, after all. “See ya, Betty!” he said, grinning over his shoulder.

“Goodbye, _Fred_ ,” Bucky replied. “Send Steve back in ten minutes, would ya?”

“I will,” Steve assured him. He exited the bedroom, closed the door. Smiled to himself. “Steve is looking forward to it.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ ~ ~
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> And yes, the name of the character is actually Fearless Fred. Lol. He's in the 1934 cartoon with Betty, [She Wronged Him Right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ii4TsvTD1x8).
> 
> I am on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).
> 
> Here is a [rebloggable post on tumblr for this fic](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/169660315200/steve-and-bucky-do-roleplay).


End file.
